Making Plans
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Luna, Ginny, and Hermione live happily together. But with Ginny's future in soccer looming ever nearer, the trio make a decision that could change everything.
1. The Proposal

_Author's note: This is the first in a series of one shots that I decided to write for Luna, Hermione, and Ginny. I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think._

_Happy reading!_

The Proposal

Lumionny One Shot

Luna typed away at her laptop writing an article for the latest edition of The Quibbler. Hermione read from a thick law textbook. And in the middle of both of them in their large bed, Ginny scrutinized a sports magazine.

Ginny chewed her lip and glanced over at Luna. For once, her girlfriend didn't playfully chide her and steal a kiss for the gesture. She was too absorbed in her article. Ginny looked toward Hermione. The brunette glanced over and smiled before returning to her reading.

"We're such boring people these days." Ginny grumbled and she climbed out of bed.

The other two girls looked up. They were a bit dazed a moment from their respective work.

Hermione recovered first. "Want to do something?"

Ginny shrugged and walked out of the room. She stretched out on the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through a few channels before Hermione entered the room. She stood watching Ginny a moment before she pushed at her feet and sat down on the end.

"Is there anything wrong?" Hermione asked gently.

Ginny flipped through the channels a few more times before she turned off the set. She rubbed her face and then looked at Hermione. "I'm going to try out."

"For?" Hermione asked. Somewhere along the way she began to rub Ginny's foot.

"A professional team. Some scouts are supposed to be at some of the games this season." Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. "And they may want to see more."

"And who are _they_? Where are they from?"

"All over."

"Luna, come in here please." Hermione called. She looked back to Ginny. "We need to talk about this."

"I know. I've been scared to."

Luna came in and leaned against the wall, still typing with one hand on her computer. "What's up?"

"Ginny may be trying out for a professional team soon." Hermione explained.

Luna looked up. "Sounds great."

"It won't be if she moves to the other side of the country or a completely different country."

"Right." Luna clicked around a few times and then closed the computer. She sat on the coffee table. "I'll be done soon, too."

"But my law degree is for laws mostly specific to California. I'd have to start over again in some respects." Hermione pointed out.

"We wouldn't all have to move." Ginny sat up and pulled Luna across the space. "If I even get hired… no matter where I go, I'll start out alone to even see if it works out. All sorts of things could happen, I could be injured, I could somehow not be the right fit…"

"We'll hope for the best." Luna said.

Ginny nodded. "And I'll hope for somewhere close. There are teams all over California and up the coast. A few hours driving is much better than the hassle of plane rides."

Luna kissed her cheek.

Hermione said softly, "Know that we love you, Ginny. And that we support any decision you need to make about your career."

"Thank you. I love you both, too." She kissed Hermione. "Let's…" She didn't finish. Was she sure she even meant the thought. She took a deep breath and tried again. "What if we got married?"

Luna giggled. "That would be awesome."

Hermione smiled. "I know some ways we can make it completely legal, too. Yeah, let's do it."

"Are you sure?" Ginny looked between them.

"I'm all for it!" Luna exclaimed.

Hermione shrugged. "Why not? So in case you do go and get yourself injured in your first week on a professional team, we can take care of you."

"Okay."

"But nothing too involved." Hermione stood. "I have a law degree to finish."

"I can do all the planning." Luna suggested.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a dubious look.

Ginny patted Luna's hand. "Lu, honey, darling, dear, love of my life, center of my universe, I say this with the greatest adoration for you: not a snowball's chance in Hell."

"And why not?"

"You planned Hermione's last birthday party in a haunted house. And mine doubled as a pixie hunt. We love you and your imagination, but we need to steer clear of the supernatural for this. It's already going to be hard enough for all our families that a three-bride-wedding is happening. We don't need to add nyads into it."

"Well, not unless we're near some source of fresh water." Luna sighed. "Okay."

"We'll sit and talk it out and decide elements that are true to all three of us." Hermione suggested. "And if you want something whimsical and fun, we can mix that in. But you don't need to have complete control, babe." She leaned over and kissed each of her girlfriends. "Come to bed." She practically purred.

"Don't have to say it twice." Ginny popped up and scurried back to their bedroom.


	2. Dress Shopping

_Happy reading!_

Dress Shopping

"Is it okay that want to get my dress separate from everyone?" Ginny said as they looked through the racks. "I want to surprise you."

Luna grinned. "I think that's fine. Hermione?"

"Yes, it's fine." Hermione agreed. "But I know I want input. You two dress better than me."

"It's only because you have more important things on your mind." Luna grinned and grabbed a handful of her bottom. "You need something sexy to show off these amazing curves you're forever trying to hide."

Hermione blushed slightly and moved away. "My mom is here, Lu." She admonished.

"Yeah, well, she should know how hot I find you." Luna kissed her cheek.

Ginny held out a mermaid cut. "Here, Hermione. What do you think, Lu?"

"I love it." Luna stepped behind Hermione. "It'll hug these luscious hips of yours." She caressed said hips.

Hermione giggled. "What is with you today?"

"I don't know. I just want to touch every inch of you."

"Well, it's going to have to wait until we're home." Hermione turned her head and stole a kiss.

She took the dress Ginny had indicated and put it on a rack with the others the consultant had picked.

"This one for Lu." Ginny said without hesitation. It was a similar cut up top, but the skirt was A-line and it had a silver beaded detail down the back that reminded her of wings.

Hermione gasped. "I love it! Babe, you have to try that one on."

"Okay." Luna took it and put it with her own selections.

After each had several selections, they were led to dressing rooms. Ginny continued to look with Fleur and Hermione's mother. Luna's dad stood nervously behind them.

"I think this one will be perfect for Luna." Her sister-in-law said.

Ginny looked over and saw she held a dress with a short, tea-length skirt and a lace overlay that went to the floor. It was a very soft green. "It looks so ethereal." Ginny sighed. "Yes."

Hermione's mom pulled out a gown with a similar skirt that was a little longer, but it was fitted more at the top. It had lace detail over the entirety of it in a similar pattern. "This matches, don't you think?"

"It's beautiful." Ginny looked it over and felt the fabric. She imagined Hermione filling it out. She nodded. "Yes."

"They're in the first dresses." The consultant said.

The party took their seats. The group also included Molly and a few of their mutual friends from school.

"The first few back there were a no-go." Luna said as she stepped up on the small platform. She wore the dress with the beading down the back. Hermione wore an extremely fitted dress that stopped just below the knee.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked.

Luna said, "Mine's too long and hers is too short."

Hermione agreed. "And I don't think I like it this tight here through my thighs. But I like the rest."

Ginny looked them over. "It fits you well, Hermione. But I agree." She scrutinized Luna. "You definitely can't do traditional. It looks weird on you. It's a pretty dress, but so not you. Don't you agree?"

Luna nodded. "I want something...whimsical."

Fleur spoke up, "I think she should try on that other one next, then."

Ginny nodded. "I think the next one is definitely more you, babe."

"And me?" Hermione asked. "Do you think we should go in a different direction?"

"Not completely, honey. Your mom found a couple that she thinks you might like."

They both went off and Ginny stood and started looking through the racks once more. She picked out a few for herself to try on.

Luna stepped out in the next dress. The lace overlay of the skirt flowed down and out. She beamed. "I love this." She poked at the sleeves. "I like the feel of these. It's like wings almost."

"You look beautiful." Ginny breathed.

"So beautiful." Hermione sighed from behind them.

"Oh, wow." Luna said as she looked over the other woman. "Is it really going to be this simple?"

Hermione giggled and stepped up beside her. Luna brushed a hand over the sash in the middle of Hermione's latest prospective gown. Hermione smiled. "I feel really good in this."

"You look really good in it." Luna gave her a long look from head to toe. "And I like that creamy color. It works well with your skin."

Ginny tapped her chin. "The fit for both of them is good. What do you two think?"

"I want this dress." Luna said. "This is my dress."

Hermione nodded. "It works. But I want to think about this for a while."

"Good." Ginny said. "Why don't you two go look at shoes and let me try on a couple and you can contemplate the dress, Hermione?"

"Okay. Yeah." Hermione stepped off the platform gently and stepped toward Ginny. She took the other woman's face in her hands and brushed a soft kiss over her lips. "Whatever you find will be beautiful."

Ginny covered Hermione's hands with her own. "Do you want to try on any more?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm pretty set on this one, but you know me. I have to think about it. If I decide I don't like it after all, I'll try on something else." She kissed Ginny again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Luna smoothed her hand over Ginny's hair. "Pick something hot."

"I have a couple things in mind." Ginny pressed a quick kiss to Luna's lips and then watched as they both walked away.

"So what do you want to do?" Her mother asked.

"I only have one dress I think I need to try on." She led her mother toward the dresses she'd looked over and pulled one out. It had similar lace to the ones her girlfriends had worn. "The top should fit like Hermione's and the bottom will flow like Luna's. And the strap, see? It's kind of like the straps on Luna's dress."

"It's perfect." Molly said with a smile. "Try it on."

She waited until Luna and Ginny were out of the dress shop and next door looking at shoes. She hurried to the back and put on the new dress. It fit like a dream. And as she walked out to show her mother, sister-in-law, and a couple of the friends who stayed behind, tears sprang to her eyes.

"This is my dress." She said.

"That is so your dress." Fleur agreed. "It binds the other two together very well."

"Can I change this a little?" Ginny asked the consultant.

"What would you like to do? We can look into it."

Ginny took the consultant to the back to look at the other two dresses. "I'd like the fabric underneath to be the same color as this one." She pointed to Hermione's. "And I'd like the lace to be this green." She indicated Luna's. "Is that possible?"

"Let me figure some stuff out and I'll let you know." The woman walked away and Ginny scrutinized the other dresses.

She sincerely hoped that Hermione made her final choice for this in these colors. She knew Luna would. She was the farthest from traditional of all three.

"The changes you want are definitely doable." The consultant said from behind her, breaking Ginny out of her contemplation. "As long as your fiancées want the same colors here."

"I think they will." Ginny said. "Thank you."

"We'll take your measurements then and put in the order and then we can call the others back and see what they've decided."

"Thank you for not being outwardly judgmental." Ginny said as the woman helped her out of her dress and began to take the measurements. "We called another place to set up an appointment and they refused us on moral grounds."

The woman tsked. "Well, they lost out on three dress sales all in one go. We care about making your day perfect. We don't care what you do with your life. This is a business. Our personal beliefs and opinions are best left out the door. And I have watched you three since you walked in. You genuinely love each other. Who am I to stand in the way of that?"

"Thank you again."

* * *

_Author's note: The dresses chosen can be found on my Tumblr booksrockmyface. Just click on the My Writing link at the top of the page and you should be able to find it._


	3. Legalities and Rings

Legalities and Rings

Luna plopped down on the couch beside Hermione. "Okay, my beauties, what do we have left to do?"

"A ton." Ginny said. "But not as much as when we got engaged. Hermione says has some major legal things she's working on."

"Yeah. I've got one of my colleagues looking over the contract." Hermione twirled a piece of Luna's blonde hair around her finger. "So here's how it probably will work best, Ginny and I get legally married. Then the contract will ensure all three of us will be connected. It will include power of attorney and the ownership of property. If one of us should decide to leave, the one who leaves has plenty of rights to a third of all household goods and funds. If one of us should fall ill and have to go to a hospital, the other two will both have the right to discuss what is in the best interest of the third if she can't make the choice herself. There are also a lot of other tiny, minutiae that that I can explain once the contract is in our hands, but it's all pretty standard. All the things awarded in a legal marriage between two people will be ours."

"You and I will be legally married?" Ginny asked. "Why is that necessary?"

"It's kind of a fallback, if you're okay with doing it. If someone decides to ignore the other contract, they can't ignore a marriage license. Not anymore."

"Why you and me and not you and Luna? You two have been together longer?"

"Lu and I discussed it. Maybe I should have asked you sooner. Sorry. As we've talked before, she's the less traditional of all three of us. You and I are more. I thought it would make more sense."

"It really is okay with you, Lu?" Ginny asked gently.

Luna nodded. "I'm totally fine with it. You two being able to take care of each other legally is more important than me being taken care of by either of you."

"But you will be taken care of." Hermione assured her. "Everything Ginny and I are afforded by being married, you get by this contract my friend is finalizing."

"Okay, good." Luna kissed Hermione and then reached across to touch Ginny. "What else do we need to do?"

Ginny picked up her computer. "Okay, my loves. We are just over three months out from the wedding. Lots of things, but pending today… My dress is ready for its first fitting this afternoon and yours should both ready for their final fittings in a couple weeks. We should go to the jeweler and look for rings. Do we want all three the same or do we want all three different or some sort of different-but-the-same?"

"I think it would be really cool," Hermione started, "if we had the same metal as a base and mine had maybe some sort of floral or nature thing with a little bit of a nod to soccer or some sporty thing. Yours, Gin, could have the nature thing, but also something to do with reading or law. And then Luna's would be the law-bookish-thing and the sporty thing. What do you think?"

"I think that would be really cool if we could make it work." Luna said. "But do we have time?"

"You're right." Hermione said. "We'd have to probably find someone who does special ring-making."

"Wait," Ginny said, "What if we do something with the nature thing and then engrave our initials or something on the inside? Luna brought us all together. She's our nature girl."

"I like that idea." Luna said. "Let's go to the jewelry store and see what we can find." She stood and headed for the door to put on her shoes.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look before they followed suit.

"How are we going to do the ring exchange?" Luna asked. "If the two of you are going to do the legal thing?"

Ginny said, "I could put the ring on Hermione's finger, you put the ring on mine, and Hermione will put on yours. Unless you two want to switch it up somehow?"

"We can do that." Luna said.

"And we'll order the ceremony so that we all three get a chance to say our vows." Hermione said. "We could work on that later. Isn't that part of the checklist?"

"I thought you were too busy to plan this thing." Ginny teased.

Hermione slid into the driver's seat of her car and waited until the other two were in before she went on. "I don't want to leave this all on you two. No matter how busy I am, I want to contribute."

The closest jewelry store was just a few blocks away. Hermione parked and started to get out, but Ginny stopped them.

"I think at this place, we should just say we want matching rings for a different reason. The way some places have treated us…"

Hermione nodded, "I agree. But we don't need to volunteer anything."

"Right, it's none of their damn business." Luna got out of the car.

Luna wrapped her arm around Ginny's waist as they headed for the door. Hermione rubbed their backs before they stepped in. Luna went toward the closest case and pointed at a ring with a large diamond.

"Check out that rock." She said. "Have to be rich to get that one."

"I definitely wouldn't wear something like that out of my house unless I had at least two body guards." Ginny said.

Hermione chuckled. She whispered, "Good thing we aren't looking for engagement rings. I would blow a year's salary on you two."

Ginny grinned. "You'd have to blow more than a salary to get that ring."

She was interrupted from saying anything else by a clerk walking over. "How can I help you ladies this evening?"

Hermione took over, "We'd like to purchase matching rings for the three of us."

The woman nodded. "All right, what do you have in mind?"

Luna said, "Something with a nature theme; leaves, twigs, flowers."

The woman thought a moment and then moved toward another case farther back and beckoned them to follow. Luna dropped her arm from around Ginny's waist and grabbed Hermione's hand. The clerk took out a selection of rings.

"This one here is very subtle. White gold with a yellow gold inlay of leaves and twigs. It's a beautiful piece."

"How much?" Hermione asked.

"Eight hundred."

"That's definitely a little steep." Ginny said.

The woman nodded and put it back. She picked up another. "This one is definitely lower and more dramatic. Sterling silver twigs and a few leaves thrown in. This one is two hundred."

Hermione took it and slipped it onto her left finger. "What do you guys think?"

"Let me try?" Luna held out her hand and Hermione passed it over. "Wow, it fits."

"And it looks like it belongs on you." Ginny said.

"You try it." Luna passed it over.

Hermione made a face. "I don't know if it works on you, Gin."

"Do you have anything in between these?" Ginny asked. "What about that one?" She pointed to one that had leaves inlaid around a flat silver band.

"That one might be perfect." Hermione said. "Try it, Gin."

Ginny exchanged the rings. "Luna?" She passed it over after examining it on her own finger.

Luna tried it on and nodded. "Looks good. Hermione, your turn."

Hermione took it and placed it on her finger. "Wow."

"Wow, what?" Luna asked.

"I love it."

"I'll leave you three to discuss it." She put the other rings back in the case and walked away several feet.

Hermione spoke first. "I think this is the one. It looks great on all three of us. It's as non-traditional as we are. And it's not exactly a wedding band, but it's not just a plain ring either."

Ginny nodded. "It looks and feels right to me."

"It makes me think of all the times I've dragged you two into the woods to look for Big Foot and faeries. And it makes me think of nights spent laying on fallen leaves, wrapped up in blankets, looking at the stars, and talking about mythology. Let's do it."

"Ginny, did you bring the wedding credit card?" Hermione asked

"I don't leave home without it." She waved over the clerk and they started the process.

"How are we going to tell the difference between them when we take them off?" Luna asked.

"I'll never take mine off." Hermione said. "At least, I don't plan on it."

"I won't wear it on the field in case it falls off." Ginny said. "But I'll try to keep it on otherwise."

"Well, I have an idea." Luna said. She took one of the jeweler's cards and scribbled. "The wedding date on all of them. HGL would be on mine, LGH would be on Hermione's, and LHG on Ginny's."

"I see. The order in which we started dating and our name last." Ginny nodded. "Okay, yeah. I like it."

Hermione nodded. "Good plan."

"The three of you are together?" The clerk asked. She didn't seem to be judging one way or the other, just curious.

They all exchanged a look. Hermione tentatively said, "Yes."

"Okay. Actually not the strangest thing I've encountered. We'll make sure these are what you want. Let's size you all and make sure I get the initials in the right ones." She smiled kindly and started writing something down on the form.

After they paid and headed out the door, Ginny said, "Drop me off at the dress shop and you guys make yourselves scarce."

"You're going to the dress fitting alone?" Luna asked.

"Fleur is meeting me there." Ginny checked her phone and smiled. "And Bill and Ron."

"Oh, that's great." Hermione said. "I really wish you'd let us see it, but I understand why you don't want us to. It's really sweet."

"You and Luna should start working on invitations. Address the ones you can and I'll help when I get back. I'll bring supper." She got into the car.

"You should invite your brothers and Fleur to eat with us." Luna suggested.

"You sure?"

"Of course." Hermione said. "Even better, we can meet up somewhere. How about Corelli's? We haven't been there in a while."

"Okay, I'll ask them." The car came to a stop and they saw Fleur, Bill, and Ron waiting outside. Ginny unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to Hermione. "Love you."

Hermione smiled and met her the rest of the way. "Love you too." They kissed.

"What about me?" Luna leaned forward from the back seat.

"Meet me outside." Ginny got out of the car and waited for Luna to exit. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and gave her a lingering kiss. "Give that to Hermione when you get home. I love you."

"I love you. See you in a couple hours."

"Yes." She leaned into the car after Luna got back in. "Maybe I'll give you two a little sneak peek of the dress."

"That would be nice." Hermione grinned. "Hi, Fleur. Hi, boys."

They waved.

"Have fun, baby." Luna called.

"We will." She waved them off and then met her family a few feet away.

* * *

_Author's note: Never having dealt with this sort of relationship myself, I am kind of making some well-researched guesses as to how it seems like it should work. I was only able to find one article so far about three women marrying legally and I am kind of going off that and tweaking it. If any of you have had personal experience or can direct me to any other articles/stories about this sort of thing, I would greatly appreciate it. You can send me a PM here or over at my Tumblr booksrockmyface. Any other critiques about my portrayal of polyamory in any negative or false way would also be appreciated. I never want to offend or misrepresent any sort of relationship._

_Thank so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story and any others that may have caught your attention._


End file.
